Omixatrix
Omixatrix The Omixatrix is, short for Omixa-matrix, is an alien device which is attached to Rick's wrist. According to many, the Omixatrix is supposed to be the ultimate weapon. ''' '''Purpose The purpose of the Omixatrix is to create new alien lifeforms. The Omixatrix was created with the objective of creating new races and perserving life. It does so by letting the original lifeform (Rick) that the Omixatrix is attached to walk a mile into another species' shoes, see how they live, and then create new aliens by mixing the DNA of two sentient beings, hence why it is called oMIXatrix. Description The Omixatrix looks like a wristwatch, primarily yellow and grey in color, with a green and white dial in the middle which has a shape like 2 half hecatagons with their flat-ends facing each other and joined. The inside of the two vertical triangles glow in different colors at special moments. These colors signify the state that the Omixatrix is presently in. They are: ''' '''1.Yellow - Active Mode. Meaning it can be used. Actual usage time is unknown and can time out at humorous or dramatic moments. Seems to time out faster if regular time is tampered with. 2.Purple - Recharge Mode. When the Omixatrix times out. Takes around 10 minutes to "recharge", though it may take more time if tampered with. It's main purpose is said to keep the original Alien's personality from overwhelming the user (Such as the case of Spykeface.) ' '''3.Red - Capture Mode. When new DNA has been uploaded to the Omixatrix Database for furture use. Can also reclaim lost alien forms that may have escaped the Omixatrix. ' '4.Blue - Self Destruction Mode. Meaning the Omixatrix is put on S.D.M. (Self-Destruction Mode). ' '''5.Green - Combination Setting. If this setting is turned on then it will combine the host’s DNA with the DNA of the aliens on the Omixatrix. 6.Orange - Recalibration Mode. The Omixatrix begins transforming whilst selecting an array of new aliens forms. ''' '''Creator Kane , the creator of the Omixatrix is a Kalvantic humanoid from the planet Kalvan. Cosmia, a female Pyronite (Heatblast's Species) helped Kane create the Omixatrix by collecting the DNA of aliens for the Omixatrix. Kane created the Omixatrix with the objective of creating new lifeforms and preserving the natural balance of the universe. ''' '''Some time after Rick got the Omixatrix Kane wanted it back and decided to use force, to obtain it. He then in the act of trying to grab the Omixatrix off of Rick’s wrist was horribly mutated. He had obviously forgotten it’s programming to ward off intruders. He then after a quick battle was beaten. He returns however a day later where yet again he is defeated, but this time without Rick using the Omixatrix. Cosmia’s location is unknown throughout all of this. Features It provides the silhouette of the desired alien, when upgraded it provides yellow holograms. ' '''Once attached to a host, it cannot be removed through conventional means. ' 'Can turn the wearer in 1,000,709 different alien species. ' 'Can adapt the clothing of the wearer to suit the selected alien form. ' 'Can change its own shape and size to accommodate the wielder's size. ' 'Can absorb a sample of alien DNA if any species comes into physical contact with the Omixatrix. (Presumably this actualy unlocks already preseant DNA.) ' 'Whilst the user is transformed, a button with the Omixatrix appears on the chest or somewhere else on the host’s body which can be used to switch to another form while already transformed into a specific alien. ' 'When near its creator Kane, it has been shown to pin-point the direction to reach him by glowing and beeping. ' '''Has an A.I. hardly seen If someone tries to tamper with it against the host's will, it creates a large feedback pulse for defense that could possibly mutate them, as in Kane’s case. ' '''Has a self destruct feature which is powerful enough to destroy the entire universe. ' 'Can read the mind of the wearer, and transforms them into the alien it thinks is right for the situation when activated. ' '''Can repair genetic damage to any lifeforms DNA It can reset itself, giving the wielder access to 10 different aliens, and any code or other aliens gained through DNA Scraping are erased. ' '''Can show a database image of all aliens available at the time. ' 'Note that the Master Control is not a function. It's actually the Omixatrix's true state with perfect control. It's just that Kane has programmed a protection system so that it doesn't get easily used wrongly when in the hands of evil. The protection system limits the transformation time to 10 minutes, stops from changing to any alien at will, makes the Omixatrix run out of Charge (otherwise it would never run out of charge, as in actual it doesn't need any), has a self-destruct feature which can be activated by Kane, and overall gives the wielder complete control over the Omixatrix. Sometimes the protection system is actually needed so that aliens like Spykeface can't get control over the wielder by any possible accident. The Omixatrix has also been seen to automatically “loose-up” the restrictions and automatically fully charge-up when the wielder is attacked or is angry. Kane can voice-activate the Omixatrix Master Control. When voice activated, it unlocks everything, including all alien forms on the Omixatrix, and the ability to restore any alien species stored on it, but when done through a, it only unlocks the ability to switch between alien forms. ' '''The Omixatrix Aliens Rick 10 Original Aliens These are the 10 alien forms that Rick started with when he first obtained the Omixatrix. ' ' Conifer Blindfold ''' '''UFO Stampede Atom ''' '''Popcorn (Buzzshock) Combo (A mix of all the aliens before him) Morpher ''' '''Hydrogen Antimatter ' ' ' Rick's Additional Aliens '''Additional alien DNA was obtained later on by means of either a code, physical contact with an alien, or other random means. ' 'Warrior ' '''Parentheses Spykeface ' '''Rocky ' '''Arachnid Teleportal ''' '''Ping & Pong Scooter Axis ''' '''Mace Future Aliens These alien forms belong to Rick 10,000's Omixatrix Sonicblast Cowmilk Quarterback Fusion(Off screen) ''' '''Puddle(Off screen) Hydra(Off screen) ' '''Volcano (Off screen) ' 'Boombox(Off screen) ' '''Rick 10: Alien Squad Original Aliens These are the 10 alien forms that Rick started with when his Omixatrix recalibrated into an array of new aliens ' ' ''' '''Arachnid Hydrogen (Recalibrated form) ' 'Conifer (Replaced with an alien named Radiation) ' '''Ping & Pong ' '''Mace Lasso Scooter Morpher ''' '''Radiox UFO Additional Aliens Here are the additional forms in Rick 10 Alien Squad' ' Power Surge Bowling Ball (Cannonbolt) Sandstorm Rocky Brainwave (Brainstorm) Toothpick Temperature Category:Trixes